


【游戏王 | 闇表】Creepin’Up On You

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，是“下药”设定的点文#跟踪狂+痴汉王（设定还不完全，但之后也许会有衍生剧情？）#bgm：Creepin’Up On You（Darren Hayes）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Creepin’Up On You

 

 

 

> ****Do I have to breathe without you?** **
> 
> ****失去** ** ****你，我无法呼吸** **
> 
> ****'Cause nobody could** **
> 
> ****因为** ** ****没人可以像我一样** **
> 
> ****I need to be around you** **
> 
> ****我需要在你身边** ** ****，** **
> 
> ****Watching you** **
> 
> ****一直** ** ****看着你** ** ****……** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

酒吧里柜台边遗落下的那只高脚杯上，还留有他的唇印。

 

亚图姆的喉结颤了颤，下意识地往四周看去。没有人注意到他。

他端起高脚杯，对着那个清晰的印痕，将自己的唇贴合了上去。

 

游戏。

他轻笑，闭上眼，一口饮尽了杯中所有的酒。

还残存着，那个人气息的酒。

 

 

 

怎么会对一个人产生如此强的执着，具体原因亚图姆已经记不清了。

只是反应过来的时候，小提琴的弦声，就像剑一般清晰地割裂着他的理智。

 

内心深处疯狂叫嚣着对于那个人的渴望，从身到心，他过去的二十多年时光仿佛突然变得毫无意义，如果没法让对方的身影保持在视野之内，他就会像脱水的鱼般痛苦万分。

为什么会这样？

如果是往常，亚图姆一定会先去寻找答案，然后立刻切断这不正常的情感。

 

——但他没有。

 

他开始侵入到那个人身旁，与对方的好友‘偶然’相识，也‘碰巧’问出了他的住址和联系方式。他‘恰好’与对方进出同一家公司，因‘意外’而结识，甚至于他们的兴趣爱好也‘完美’的相合。

 

 

他终于向对方递出一张邀请函。

 

“游戏不介意的话，到我家里来坐坐吧。刚好在做一份新的设计，想和你讨论看看。”

 

对方点头的瞬间，那出预谋已久的表演剧本，拉开帷幕。

 

 

 

好戏开场了——

 

 

 

 

“想喝点什么吗？”

 

“随便什么都可以。”

 

“那，红酒……？游戏对酒精敏感吗？”

 

“没关系，给我倒一杯吧，谢谢。”

 

没有意识到红眸中溢出的笑意，游戏低头又钻研起眼前的计划书。相处才没多久，他就深刻地认识到亚图姆是那种在任何领域里都不可多得的人才。确实是很新颖的点子，理念也很创新，如果正式投入开发，也许马上就可以占领欧美的市场……

 

“游戏？”

 

“啊，不好意思。”

 

接过手中的高脚杯时，他在短暂一瞬中皱了皱眉。

 

“怎么了吗？”

 

“不，没什么……”

 

这种莫名熟悉的感觉，是怎么回事……

摇摇头挥却潜意识里那种奇怪的爬上心头的蹊跷感，他的唇覆上杯口，酒红色液体顺着喉结的颤动滑入咽喉。

 

好热。

放下酒杯，他喘息起来。感到喉头有一种莫名的灼热与躁动，手心有些发痒，视线不自觉地移向杯沿上镌刻的字符，他突然睁大了眼。

 

怎么可能——！？

 

 

“注意到了？”

 

肩膀突然被一双冰凉的手触上，游戏轻颤了一下，明明还隔着一层衬衫，他却仿佛感受到身后人在无阻碍地抚摸着他的身体。低笑声从耳后传来，直到刚刚为止还是彬彬有礼的声音，此刻说出的话却一点点地让他的脑海一片放空。

 

“游戏没有看错哦。”高脚杯被举到他眼前，那个熟悉的字样，毫无疑问就是……“这是你上个星期三，在Oceanic喝白兰地时用的杯子。”

 

他，他怎么会知道……

 

“不要这么惊讶。”不知不觉间，对方的手已缓缓解开了他的衬衫，手指点戳着两边逐渐胀硬的乳头摩擦着，游戏发出一声难耐的呻吟，却又因对方接下去的话而震惊。“我这里，还有游戏上星期五在Depth喝蓝色玛格丽特，星期日在Misguided喝天堂之吻，和这周一聚餐的时候用过的盛装饮料的杯子……”

 

“够了！嗯呜……！”

 

游戏几乎是咬牙切齿地脱口而出那两个字，但已移到下腹的手开始一边揉捏着他的身体，一边向下去解开他的裤头并释放出他还未经抚慰就已经高高抬头的性器。对方冰凉的手指熟练地套弄起来，一边刺激着阴茎柱身一边也大力地抠弄着马眼。

 

如果是平常他一定立刻就推开身后的人给他来上一拳了，但身体的不适感还在扩大，无力抬起双手，甚至连视线都模糊起来。

 

“你到底……给我喝了，嗯啊，什么——！”

 

“也没什么。”笑意又从身后传来，只是此刻伴随的已不止是身前性器被覆上的触感，游戏清晰地感受到自己的裤子被剥落下来，对方的指尖探入自己的体内。

 

他在意识到将要发生什么时睁大双眼。

 

“等！你，唔——”

 

但被吻上的那刻他们的立场却仿佛突然转换般。游戏没法控制自己的身体像渴求水的鱼一样紧紧地缠绕住对方，他的唇主动向对方贴合，舌也深入到对方口中汲取着不被榨干的安全感。浑身都在发热，失水和昏沉感都在越发严重，他的意识已经逐渐沦丧在脑海深处，剩下的只有作为动物般求欢的本能。

 

他甚至都没有听到对方‘好心’回答自己的话。

 

“没什么……只是能让游戏忘掉一切烦恼和我尽情快乐的药罢了。”

 

 

 

 

灼热紧致的内壁在他第三次开始抽动起来时绞得更紧了，亚图姆低哼一声，强耐下想要疯狂干对方的冲动，慢慢地抽出性器退出到洞口仅是摩擦着那收缩的顶端，身下人不耐地探探腰。别急，他低笑一声，抵着穴口再次将阴茎整个送入对方的身体中，游戏揪紧了身下的床单发出了高声的尖叫，随后又被他吻住。对方早就失去了完全的自主意识，甚至已经开始主动地勾上自己的脖子并迎合着他的抽插而晃动身体了。

 

尽管知道这只是药的功效，亚图姆依然有一种如置于天堂的满足感。

就是这样，继续索求吧，继续耽于性爱之中，成为和我一样的沉没之鱼。

 

 

 

 

当情不自禁爱上你的那刻起，我就知道这是个错误。

 

但即使如此，我也不打算悔改。

 

 

 

 

没有人，没有人可以像我一样爱你。

 

 

 

END#

 

 

 

 


End file.
